plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see Last Stand. .]] Last Stand is one of the mini-games to return in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time as a form of Brain Buster. Its gameplay is similar to the original Last Stand from Plants vs. Zombies, however, the amount of sun is different in each level. The player can get back the sun after he or she digs up the plant when he or she made a mistake in planting, similar to the Puzzle Mode version of Last Stand in select versions of the first game. Last Stand also locks the free plants or plants that give sun. In addition, zombies will come in large numbers. In certain levels, the game prohibits the use of certain plants. No zombies carry Plant Food in this mode and the player is given a set amount, although tombstones can give Plant Food in Dark Ages. Before the 1.7 update, the player will earn a star after completing a level without losing any lawn mowers. Between the 1.7 and 1.9 updates, it was required to beat the level without losing lawn mowers to progress across the map. After the 1.9 update, the level only has to be beaten to progress. In the Chinese version, zombies are carrying Plant Food and at the same time, Gargantuars are also encountered and they contain costume puzzle pieces or a bag of coins upon their defeat. This feature is only available when battling the Gargantuars themselves for a costume puzzle piece. Also, the player will start with 3500 sun to maximum of 5000 sun. Levels The Roman numerals are the the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West. For Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. All levels have one flag each. Ancient Egypt Tombstones spawn in each level and Sandstorm attacks occur randomly. Pirate Seas Raiding party attacks occur randomly. Wild West Far Future Bug Bot swarm attacks occur randomly. Dark Ages Tombstones spawns and Necromacy attacks occur randomly. Big Wave Beach Strategies :See Last Stand (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time)/Strategies. Trivia *There is a glitch on every Last Stand level, where if the player uses the Pea Pod glitch to make it shoot peas before the onslaught starts, the Pea Pod can kill the zombies in the seed selection screen. If this is done in Wild West - Day 18, and a Chicken Wrangler Zombie is targeted, it will cause a flock of Zombie Chickens to rush into the lawn. The Pea Pod will not attack the chickens when this happens. This can also happen if a peashooting plant has the boosted effect from Zen Garden. *If an Iceberg Lettuce or Snow Pea has the boosted effect from Zen Garden, it will freeze the zombies before the onslaught starts. *Unlike the mini-game of the same name from the first game, there are Lawn Mowers and the player only needs to survive one flag of zombies. *The third level of Last Stand in Pirate Seas, also titled Day 22 after the 1.7 update, can be completed by filling all spaces with Spikeweeds. This also works with Spikerocks, but the player has to place them in the hindmost two columns, or else the Imps will get through. It is also the only level (apart from Cannons Away levels) in the area or even in the game to have no complete lanes. *Instants that use up upon planting, such as the Power Lily and Cherry Bomb, can be chosen in Last Stand, but attempting to plant them before pressing "Let's Rock" causes a notice saying "This plant cannot be planted during Last Stand setup." to appear. This is possibly in order to prevent the player from using up unnecessary sun before they plant. *It is the only Brain Buster that shares its name with a mini-game in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *In Kung-Fu World, there will be wormholes that will suck in the player's plants and allowing zombies to enter the Player's House with ease. **Also in Day 23, it features a combination of this and Locked and Loaded. **Day 16 and 30 uses the same manner but lets the player choose his or her plants, including sun-producing plants. *Dark Ages - Night 15 is the only level that gives the player extra Plant Food during the gameplay. Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Far Future Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Last Stand Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Frostbite Caves